Dragged down
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: 15 year old Chloe Roscoe is the youngest of the Roscoe's, and life with 5 older brothers isn't particularly fun all the time, but she know's that they care about her. When she gets attacked by an enemy of Freddie's will she be able to tell anyone or will she deal with it on her own? Will she ever be the same again? Trigger warnings are inside...
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story right now considering how many I've got on the go at the moment but I really couldn't stop myself. So this is a 'Roscoe sister' fic, and I know there are quite a few of these out at the moment but I really wanted to do one. I don't think I have copied anything from these other stories but if I have I apologise because I really do not mean to. With that said this story will eal with issues such as rape and eating disorders, so please do not read if it will upset you/you will be triggered...**

**This chapter is just an introduction, proper chapters will be longer...I hope you enjoy...**

Chloe Roscoe

"Chloe! Dinner's ready!" I heard my mum yell from the kitchen of our new house. Great. My mums cooking was not something to look forward to. Well, anyway, I better introduce myself. I'm Chloe Marie Roscoe, but most people just call me Chlo. I'm 15 years old and have 5 older brothers! It's hell. Especially when Robbie and Freddie are being idiots and causing us to move halfway across the country, Robbie's fault, this time anyway.

Don't get me wrong, I do love my brothers, but they can be total dicks sometimes, seriously. Joe is the oldest, he's all right, when he's not losing his temper anyway. He's engaged to Lindsay,a nurse at the hospital, she's nice, I like Lindsay, and she can cook a lot better than mum.

Then there's Freddie. He gets on the wrong side of the law, a lot. He's got better as he's got older, and can actually be quite nice if he puts his mind to it. But he can be cruel as well, very cruel, as I learnt when I was younger, but we're not going into that now.

Next comes Ziggy, the family womanizer. Ziggy's cool, he's a laugh, but he has a different girl every week, every week! It's a little game I have to see what girl comes down the stairs after he's been a night out, because, there is always a girl.

And finally the twins, Jason and Robbie, total opposites. Jason is a kind, brainbox, who likes to box but doesn't get into fights. Robbie, in the other hand, stupid, horrible, and always in trouble, always. I swear he's been expelled from hundreds of colleges.

So that leaves me, the normal one, I guess. I do have to do quite a lot to be heard, but I never really have to worry about anything, except the fact of my brothers being stupidly over protective.

I do like to party, just like any other teenager. I have long brown hair and brown eyes, I do think that looking good is quite important. It is on very rare occasions you will se me without make up on in public. I prefer darker clothes, but that doesn't mean I'm a goth. I listen to just about everything from pop to rock, but that's just me.

"Chlo!" I heard mum's voice again. Well, I guess there was no way I could avoid this today. Well, I would just have to try and swallow as much as I could without puking, I'm not making any promises though...

**Soo, I hope you like it, please review thanks :) :P**


	2. First day

**So, I know this chapter is really bad, but it had to be done, it should hopefully start getting more interesting soon. Sooo. This is set when the Roscoes joined, but none of their storylines happen(ed). Some sotrylines will be in different places to fit in with the story though (Holly dating Callum, Lindsay's miscarriage and other things) but yeah, this probably makes no sense anyway...**

First day

So, my first day at a new school, fun. I'm nearing the end of year 10 and had to move halfway through my preparation for my GCSE's. Great. I don't understand why I couldn't have stayed with someone until I finished and then moved down here for college, but mum just went on about how we were a family and stuck together.

As well as the necessary GCSE's I'm doing french, history and drama. I just hoped there would be some nice people here. Jason and Robbie were at the college as well, but they had already met some people over the weekend, I, on the other hand, had met no one. I had ended up just trailing around following my mum introduce herself to everyone.

Apparently I was in Miss Tyler's form, a music teacher, hopefully she would be nice. I managed to find my way to my form room just as the bell went so I walked in to see everyone sitting in their seats, but still chatting and having a laugh. Miss Tyler looked in her mid twenties, with bright red hair and a smiling face. She looked like she might be alright.

"Chloe Roscoe?" She asked and I nodded. "Right, sit there next to Holly." She pointed me to a seat next to a blonde girl with an unintrested expression on her face.

I sat down next to her, not making a sound. It's not that I was shy, it was just something about her seemed a bit, intimidating? If that was the right word.

"Hi, you've just moved into the village with like 5 brothers, haven't you?" She asked me, a small smile on her face, maybe she was going to be alright after all.

"Yep, I have." I replied with a smile.

"My mum runs price slice, and we live in the flat above it." Holly told me.

"Cool, so who do you hang out with?" I asked.

"Umm, just people, do you want me to introduce you?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not." I answered. Maybe this new school wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Holly introduced me to Kylie, Jenna and Amy, they were all cool, and I'm meeting up with them later. The teachers I had were all right, I guess, the french teacher Mr Maclain was a bit of a bore, but the history and drama teachers were nice.

Jason and Robbie looked like they were having an all right time when I saw them messing about with their mates. As we walked past Robbie glanced over at Kylie with a smile on his face, and Jason just went bright red. I just glared at them both, there was no way either of them were going to hit on my new friends, how awkward would that be. And they know way toomany embarrassing stories about me. So, my friends will go nowhere near my brothers, that's definite.

* * *

I was walking up to the front door after school and I saw Freddie talking to some guy, they both seemed pretty shifty. They shut up as I walked past, Freddie better not be getting in trouble again, he had promised mum.

I didn't particularly want to hear what they had been saying. When I was 12 I had overheard a conversation between Freddie and one of his dodgy mates. It wasn't good. When Freddie realised I heard he went kind of crazy, screamed at me not to tell anyone, especially mum, or he would go to prison for the rest of his life. He scraed the shit out of me then, and I ran upstairs crying.

He apologised later, said he was sorry and he had just been really angry, but I knew what Freddie was like now, and I knew better than to get involved.

That's why I just sat there looking at the telly when he walked through the front dorr and straight up the stairs, I didn't even attempt to talk to him.

**Waaah. This is sooo bad. Seriously. Urghh. Anyway, please review thanks :) :P**


	3. Threats

**So, thanks for the reviews. Parts of the story will be told from third person so the whole story can make sense, so yeah... Hope you like this chapter.**

Threats

"Mum's going away for the weekend so party at mine on Friday!" Jenna told us as we walked out of the school gates.

I had known the girls for almost 2 weeks now but it felt like months. We got along really well and I knew quite a bit about them. We each had different roles in the group as well.

Holly was the leader, Kylie was the airhead, ok, that was a bit mean, but she wasn't the cleverest person in the world. She was really good at music though. Amy was the troublemaker, always getting detentions and getting inot trouble while Jenna was the party animal. I was the normalish one I guess, well, I would probably get my part as I got to know them better.

"Great!" Holly said with a smile, "Can I bring Callum?"

"Course you can, invite everyone, Chloe, you invite Jason and Robbie too, tell them to invite their friends, this is going to be the party of the century!" Jenna was getting pretty excited now, so was she at that, she loved parties!

Mum didn't exactly like me going to parties though, not like that ever stopped me! Anyway, on Friday mum was going off on some girly night away with some friends, Joe and Lindsey had some romantic weekend booked in Blackpool. Ziggy would probably be out with some girl somewhere, and god knows what Freddie would be doing. Jason and Robbie wouldn't really be bothered. They liked going to parties as well, I wasn't the only one.

While we were walking home we talked clothes, boys and just about everything. I was definitely looking forward to Friday, I couldn't wait!

* * *

I told Jason and Robbie about the party later that evening, Jason said he'd be there and Robbie made a comment about Kylie that I am not going to repeat, but it meant that he would be there.

I had some history course work to do so I had to do that after dinner, which Lindsey had thankfully cooked. I went up to my bedroom, plugged my headphones in and didn't interact with my family for the rest of the evening. This was the life.

* * *

"Mate! I can't do that, I've told you!" Freddie argued, he had done some bad things in his time, but this was going a bit far.

"Well, mate, you've got to do it, since you started working for me, you do what I say!" Trevor told him, "You won't be the only one doing it either, you'll have James with you again."

"That phsyco!" Freddie exclaimed, "I am not doing another job with him, he almost killed someone last time!"

"He's a good, experienced worker, and he will tell you what to do and how to do it. You'll be fine as long as you listen. And if you don't, well, that's your fault, isn't it?" Trevor said, turning around and walking away, ending the conversation.

Freddie let out a sigh, he had only started doing this to get a bit of extra money, he hadn't set out to do anything major. What Trevor was asking him to do, he wasn't sure if he could do it, unlike James Gregory he had a conscience.

He started to walk home, his heart dropping as he saw James across the street.

"Freddie!" James yelled from across the street, "I need a chat."

"Great." Freddie muttered under his breath as James came over. James Gregory was a phsyco. He had no conscience, he just didn't care, he would do anything for a little bit of money.

"So, Trev's told you what we're going to be doing then." James stated.

"What you're going to be doing." Freddie corrected him.

"No, oh no mate, you will be doing it, trust me." James spoke through gritted teeth with a dark expression on his face.

"What if I don't." Freddie questioned, afraid of the answer.

"If you don't, I will make you pay, any way I can." James threatened before storming off down the street.

Freddie knew that James meant what he said, but did he care more about his own safety or the people that would be hurt by what he was be told to do?

He didn't even need to think about that, he couldn't hurt any more people, he was just going to have to leave, go somewhere for a few weeks, try and escape James Gregory. He had no choice.

**So, please review thanks :) :P**


	4. Party

**So, I hope you like this chapter :) :P**

Party

I looked at myself in the mirror, I had finally decided on what to wear, my black leather skirt, grey floral patterned crop top and black strappy heels. My hair was crimped and parts from the side were clipped around my head. I had my signature smoky black eye make up on as well as bright red lipstick.

I turned away from the mirror and grimaced at the sight of my bedroom, it was never really the tidiest but now, with clothes and shoes strewn everywhere, well, my mum wouldn't be happy when she saw it, I could say that at least.

I looked at the time, half past 8, right half an hour till I had to be at Jenna's, right, half an hour to kill.

It turned out Joe was taking Lindsey away because she's pregnant! I'm going to be an aunt. A few days ago Freddie went off to stay with some mates for some reason and Ziggy was out with Ruby and chances were he wouldn't be home tonight.

I made my way downstairs and came face to face with Robbie, who looked me up and down before saying "Nah, no way!"

"No way what?" I questioned.

"Hey, Jase! Come see what Chlo thinks she's going out in!" Robbie called and sure enough a few moments later Jason came out of the front room and started to laugh.

"What!" I exclaimed, there was nothing wrong with this outfit, I had been out in stuff a lot worse before.

"You think we're letting you out looking like that?" Jason asked with a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah, why not?" I replied.

"Because you're only 15!" Jason continued.

"And?" I stated, seriously, they were so annoying sometimes!"

"You are not going out in that and that's final." Robbie spoke.

I just rolled my eyes, "The only problem is, you can't stop me!" And with that I left the house, and I could tell that they were both staring after me but I didn't care, not that much anyway.

* * *

By the time I got to Jenna's, Holly, Kylie and Amy were all there and already starting on the alcohol. There was definitely enough of it there. After about half an hour people started arriving and another hour the party was in full swing. At some point Robbie and Jason had turned up and the last I saw them Robbie was attempting to chat up Kylie, I just hoped it wasn't working. I could guess at what Jason was doing though, staring dreamily at Holly, and then forcing himself to look away as she started making out with Callum.

There was a guy who was distracting me anyway, I didn't know his name but I had seen him around school a few times, I think he's in the year above me but I'm not totally sure.

Anyway he kept shooting me these flirty glances, and I had to admit, he was quite fit. I smiled back at him, and I'm guessing he took that as an invitation to come over.

Half an hour later, after a lot of flirting, we kissed, a lot. It was only kissing and dancing and generally having a laugh, but unfortunately, it was during one of these kisses that Robbie and Jason decided to walk in.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Robbie snarled dragging Danny, as I learnt his name was, away from me.

"Robbie, get off him." I sighed, I had seen enough of my brother's acting like this not to be suprised.

"Why should I?" He spat, "She's 15, 15!" He continued in Dammy's face, who was attempting to get free from Robbie's grip.

"For fucks sake Robbie, let go." I yelled as I grabbed his arm and pulled him away, Danny just kind of walked off trying not to look embarrased, and everyone was just looking at me and my angry brother.

I just shook my head and stormed off, he was such an idiot!

**So, I hope you liked it, just a warning the next chapter will be quite upsetting...please review thanks :) :P**


	5. No

**So, thanks for the reviews.**

**Warning-This chapter does involve the lead up and aftermath of rape, so if that would upset you I advise you not to read.**

No

I was seriously starting to regret storming out of Jenna's house now. I had left everything in her room, literally my jacket, phone, keys and money, but I couldn't go back, not after Robbie had humiliated me like that, what was his issue?

We kept a spare key under some pot in the garden so when I got home I would be able to get in, and I was only about 20 minutes away. I wasn't sure what the time was, but I knew it was past midnight.

I rubbed my arms in an attempt to keep warm, but it wasn't working, I was frozen, and my heels weren't particularly helping, or the fact that I was a bit tipsy, I kept stumbling around and I wasn't completely aware of all my surroundings.

I had somehow managed to get home and was just opening the door when he came.

"Chloe Roscoe." I spun round to see the man I had seen Freddie arguing with the other week behind me.

"Yeah, Freddie ain't in." I said quickly, attempting to get my key in the lock but it wasn't really working.

"I know that," He said in a sinister voice, "It's you I came to see."

"Why would you want to see me?" I questioned, but I could hear my voice start to waver. This guy was creeping me out, trust Freddie to get me into this, I managed to get my key in the lock and was just about to open the door and get inside when he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me." I tried to sound brave as I looked him in the eye but I could hear the fear in my voice.

"I can't do that I'm afraid, you see Chloe, your big brother Freddie has been a naughty boy, and I told him that if he was, I would hurt him any way I could." He told me.

"So why are you here, why aren't you hurting Freddie right now?" I questioned my eyes now on his hand, which had a tight grip round my arm, I knew I wouldn't be able to get away.

"Why would I follow him halfway across the country, when I could hurt him from here." He was coming closer to me now and I started to attempt to get my arm free, but it didn't work.

"How can you hurt him from here?" I questioned, I didn't care how scared I sounded now, I was terrified, and he knew that.

"Well, Chloe Roscoe, the way I see it, hurting Freddie, involves hurting Freddie's family." He crouched down so his head was level with mine now, so I did the first thing I could think of, which was to whack my head against his.

I realised that wasn't a very clever thing to do as his grip tightened and his face darkened with fury. He pushed me inside the house and slammed the door.

"You shouldn't of done that," He spat, "I was just gonna let you off with a few bruises, maybe a cut here or there, but now, oh no, you're gonna get so much more."

I let out a scream as he pushed me into the wall. "Let me go, please." I begged, I was starting to cry but I didn't care, I just wanted him to leave me alone, I didn't want him to hurt me.

"Why would I want to do that?" He leered as one if his hands fell to my legs.

I closed my eyes as I felt his hands start to travel all over me, tugging at my clothes as I just closed my eyes as I attempted to block it out. "No, no, no." I kept repeating the word as he ruined me, as he broke me, as he destroyed me.

I don't know how long it was until he left, but when he did I heard him say "Just remember to tell Freddie that James said hello."

I just sat there, in a crumpled mess on the floor, crying my eyes out and trying to block out the pain, but I couldn't, it wouldn't go away, _he_ wouldn't go away.

Everything else seemed to happen in a blur, I don't really remember going upstairs and getting into my onesie, I don't remember climbing into my bed, I don't remember the sound of my drunken brothers coming in, but I remember everything that he did to me, everywhere that he touched me, everything that he did to me, and it hurt, it hurt so much, and I didn't think it was ever going to end.

**So, please review thanks...**


	6. Shattered

**Thanks for the reviews :) Here's the next chapter :) :P**

Shattered

I didn't sleep at all last night, I couldn't, I was too scared, I couldn't close my eyes without seeing him, without feeling him. I couldn't tell Freddie, or any of the boys, they'd flip, go mental and probably end up in prison for attempted murder, or murder at that, I just couldn't tell them, no way.

Mum, on the other hand, I just didn't know, she wouldn't tell the boys if I asked her not to, she could keep a secret, but she would make me go to the police, and I couldn't do that, I would find it hard enough to find the words to tell mum, let alone some complete strangers. No, just no.

All these thoughts were running around and around my head, and they were showing no signs of stopping. I was tired, so tired but I just couldn't sleep. So I sat there, just sat there until I started to hear people moving around. Until the smell of burnt toast started wafting up the stairs, mum was cooking again then!

I pushed my covers away from me and swung my legs over the side of my bed. I looked at my reflection in the mirror opposite me. I was pale, and there were massive black bags under my eyes. My hair was all over the place, and everywhere ached. Everywhere. My limbs were heavy and I couldn't bring myself to take my onesie off to look at the bruises that were sure to be littering my body.

I swallowed the bile that had rose in my throat, I felt sick, and it was all his fault, how could he do this to me, how could someone I dont even know come into my house and hurt me like this.

I felt an overwhelming rage pulsing through my veins and I let out a scream as I chucked the first thing that came to my hand, which happened to be the picture of me and my old friends, across the room.

I froze as I heard the glass shatter and bounce onto the floor. Terasd were streaming down my face and I was waiting to hear the footsteps of someone rushing to my room, but they didn't come. I guess I should be relieved that I would have to answer any awkward questions.

I slowly made my way over to the shattered glass and picked up the frame, which still had the somehow undamaged photo inside. I stared at myself, smiling away without a care in the world, totally unconcerned with my future and what would be happening, totally carefree.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying my eyes out until I heard mum call everyone for breakfast. I placed the photo down on my bed and wiped my eyes, hopefully they wouldn't be too red downstairs.

I took one last look at the shattered glass on the floor, shattered, just like my life right now, just like everything, completely broken with no chance of repair.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	7. Telling

**I've got a bit of a longer chapter, but I don't find writing longer chapters particularly easy because I prefer doing each part of the story on it's own if that makes sense, so don't expect longish chapters all the time. With that said I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the reviews :) :P**

Telling

I looked at the burnt toast and overcooked beans on my plate. I could usually manage most of it, growing up with mums cooking had made my stomach pretty strong but right now the thought of eating anything made my stomach turn.

I ended up just pushing it aimlessly around my plate letting it go cold before chucking it in the bin. I made my way towards the stairs and felt bile rising in my throat, I couldn't look, it made me remember even more, and I didn't want to do that. Back in my bedroom I set about cleaning the glass up, trying to keep myself distracted, but I couldn't really, could I?

I ended up stood in front of the mirror, terrified of what I would see when I took my onesie off, terrified of the sight of my broken body, but I needed to see, I had to.

I peeled the furry material off my body, feeling sick as I saw the finger shaped bruises that littered the top of my thighs and stomach area. There were dark marks at the top of my arms where he had held me against the wall. There was blood as well, dried now but still there. I needed to shower, I needed to get clean, I needed to feel a little less dirty.

I pulled my onesie back on before grabbing my towell and making my way to the bathromm, which was thankfully empty for once. I don't know how long I stayed in the shower, letting the scalding water cascade over me and try to wash away this feeling of complete and utter despair and pain, and it worked, kind of.

It calmed me, somehow, gave me time to get everything in my head straight, and I soon came back to the important question, should I tell anyone. I knew I needed to, I had to tell someone, I couldn't cope with this on my own. I came to the same conclusions I had earlier though, and I still had absolutely no idea what to do.

"Chloe! Get out, you've been in there ages! I need to shower." Robbie's loud voice and sudden banging on the bathroom door caused me to jump and pulled me out of my head.

I dragged myself out of the shower and wrapped my towell around my body. As I opened the door Robbie barged straight past me, his rough contact making me involuntarily flinch away, not that he noticed, he was too interested of something on his phone. That reminded me, I needed to get all my stuff from Jenna's at some point during the day.

Holly however came over with it all about half an hour after I had thought about it and told me that she and the girls would be hanging out around the folly, if I wanted to join them. I said I would, I just wanted about 20 minutes to get ready seeing as I was wearing my old grey trackies with a plain t shirt and hoodie.

I pulled on some black leggings, my grey shirt with a tiger on it and my black cardigan to cover up the bruises. I spent about 10 minutes applying my make up before I left the house, deciding to leave my hair natural, it wasn't like we were actually going out.

I actually felt almost normal while I was getting ready, maybe that was how I could get through it, just get on with my life and hope to forget it, that would be nice, just to forget everything.

When I got to the folly all the girls were already there, laughing and joking about last night and what they had got up to, and it wasn't long before all the questions started. Who was the guy I was with, why had I left early, why I didn't just ignore Robbie. They were starting to annoy me, they kept asking me stuff and I didn't want to answer it, because every short answer I gave was openign up another door in my head. If I had done one little thing differently, would I be in the position I am now?

They finally started talking about something else and after I had spent about 2 hours sitting silently I said my goodbye's and started to walk away, only to be followed by Holly.

"What's up with you?" She questioned, looking at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Nothing," I stated, "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Because, even though I haven't known you that long, you're really not acting like you usually do, so I'll ask again, what's wrong?" Holly replied.

"It doesn't matter." I said quickly, increasing my speed, but unfortunately Holly did as well.

"Well, it obviously does matter, otherwise you wouldn't be saying that." Holly pointed out.

"No it doesn't!" I suddenly snapped, spinning around to stare Holly in the eye, "I told you that nothing is worng, so leave me alone!"

Holly just looked worried and it was obvious that she was worried. "Just tell me what's wrong, I can help you."

"No you can't," I sighed, "And I can't tell you."

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Because," I swallowed the bile that had started to rise in my throat, "Because it hurts." My voice cracked at the end and I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"What does?" She asked me softly.

I took a deep breath before I started talking, "Yesterday, when I was coming home, there was this guy..." I told her everything, and afterwards as tears streamed down my face she just held me like I was a little girl.

After I had finally stopped sobbing she asked me if I'd told anyone, and I told her I hadn't, and she said I should tell my mum, and I just shrugged, I still didn't know if I should tell anyone in my family. I got Holly to promise not to tell anybody, and then we walked home, and she told me that I should tell my mum.

I walked through the door, seriously considering sitting my mum down and telling her eveyrthing when I saw her putting the phone down in tears.

"Mum, what's wrong?" I asked, pushing aside any thoughts of my own pain for this moment in time.

"That was Joe, him and Lindsey, they've been in a car crash, and, and she's lost the baby."

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	8. Hospital

**Sorry for not updating. I've been having pretty bad writers block on all my stories and hardly any free time... so yeah, I hope you like this chapter...**

Hospital

We were all at the hopsital within 20 minutes of getting the phone call. I couldn't tell mum now, not with all this happening, I couldn't worry her anymore.

After another half an hour we could see Joe, he had managed to get out the car with only a few cuts and bruises, but Lindsay hadn't been so lucky.

No one was allowed to see her yet but mum, being a nurse and everything, managed to get some information but she didn't really want to tell us.

She was in a lot of pain so the doctors had sedated her, but she had broken her arm in 3 places and had done some damage to her spine, but they wouldn't know the full extent of the damage until she woke up.

Joe was obviously devastated, as was Freddie, who was on his way now. Freddie and Lindsay had always been really close, they were practically best friends. I honestly woudn't be surprised if he had a crush on her, I've seen the way he looks at her, I don't really get how no one else notices, but they don't.

After another hour of waiting a nurse came out and said two of us could sit with Lindsay at a time, but she wasn't awake yet and probably wouldn't be for at least another few hours. Joe was in there straight away. We all decided to let him stay on his own for a bit, he wouldn't thank us for going in there with him.

I really didn't see the point in waiting, I know it sounds horrible but if we can't help what's the point, but I didn't say anything, just sat in silence with mum, Ziggy, Jason and Robbie.

Freddie had called us up to say he was stuck in traffic, but was trying to get here as quickly as he could. It was only when Robbie mentioned food that I remembered I hadn't eaten all day. I was hungry. but I still didn't think I could face eating anything, I still had that sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that wouldn't go away.

Everyone went off to the canteen except me, I said I was going to wait and see if anything changed. Thankfully they decided I was just worried about Lindsay, we were pretty close, seeing as we were 2 of only 3 females in a house full of boys.

I had only been sitting there for about 2 minutes when Joe walked out of the room with tears in his eyes.

"Joe, what's wrong, is she alright?" I quetioned as he just stood there.

"I-I can't do it, I can't sit there and not be able to do anything, I just can't." He choked out before walking away.

Shit. I hadn't seen Joe in that state before. Oh god.

I didn't like the think of Lindsay in there on her own, even though she wasn't awake and probably had no idea, but it just didn't feel right,so I went in to see her, and I was shocked.

She looked bad, half her face was covered in fresh cuts, none too deep though. Her arms, which were out of the covers, were bruised all over. She was hooked up to all kinds of machines monitering her heartbeat and other stuff I wasn't too sure about.

I could see how Joe had felt sitting there unable to do anything as his fiance just lay there. I choked back tears. I was lucky, I wasn't almost dead, I hadn't lost a baby, I had just been hurt, I wasn't anywhere near as bad as Lindsay, I couldn't tell anyone now. They'd think I was attention seeking, upset that the attention wasn't on me. I didn't want them to think that. They would hate me. I just want Lindsay to get better and me to feel better, is that really too much to ask for?

**Please review thanks :) :P**


End file.
